Kim Possble: Throw me something mister!
by CajunBear73
Summary: Here's a little something to celebrate my 3rd, and now 4th, anniversary as a member of the Kim Possible site. Chapter 4 is up! 'Familiar faces' make an appearance... in Hey!
1. Mornin' Princess, how'd you sleep?

**Kim Possible: Throw me something mister!**

Disclaimer: Kim and the gang belong to Disney, not me. Darn it!

Chapter 1: Mornin' Princess, how'd _**you**_ sleep?

--

_**Sensations**_ … snippets of sensations start darting about in a.. _**sour**_.._** jagged**_.. murkiness…

_**Feels**_.. like.. _**dropped**_.. deep dry well.. _**left**_.. for.. while…

Eyes closed.. painful.. _**darkness**_.. that I.. 'see' somehow. Flashes ... _**light**_.. _shooting_.. through.. painful darkness…

**Curled**.. up on.. side on .. _**softness**_.. wrapped in ... _**film**_.. that warms and shields..

Somewhat familiar.. **body**.. pressed against.. back. _**Arm**_.. loosely wrapped around.. at the waist. Warm.. _**breath**_.. upon.. neck… slow.. steady.. rhythm..

Eyes still closed.. head.. moves.. _quickly_…from.. rest..

'_Aaahhhh!'_ immediate regret .. Sharp _**PAIN!!**_ .. from.. slightest movement… that body.. _part?_

'_Brain-pain! ... Ohhhhh …y.. head!'_ .. scrunch.. back into ..fetal coil as .. _**arm**_.. curls slightly around.. _**body**_ presses… closer.. into back.

'_Why…head.. hurts… like this? What..heck.. happened..?'_ as a moan escapes a _**desert-dry**_ throat and a queasiness tweaks a stomach that just isn't recognized'. _'Throat…belt-sander? Stomach… gorchy?… Bleeaaauugh!'_ as a surge from within is held down.

'_Where.. am… I? Ooooooo.. my.. hhhhead. Ok… don't… move.. it… too fast… yeah.. that'll.. work.. somewhat. Tummy.. sooo.. queasy. '_ Eyes scrunched tighter, I begin to sense more of me and where I am. Start to take personal inventory and stock of my position.

'_Lets see… Lying on my right side, on a bed… Head feels like someone wearing baseball cleats… been kicking it from the inside… Stomach.. spin cycle..mystery meat.. in ... zero gravity.. free-fall.. Feel all arms and legs… but .. bit sluggish… No other pain.. 'cept for what's going.. head… and.. _"Umph", _stomach…'_

"Urp".. _'Why does my stomach feel this way?'_ Fighting another wave of nausea, hand over mouth…

'_Dark room… light through curtains… no sensation of threat… air conditioner running… occasional soft footsteps.. nearby but not in room… doors opening or closing randomly, also not in room… water running close by…now off…'_

'_On a bed.. under a cover.. wearing… old.. baggy shirt..and.. shorts…_

_What's.. left of.. head… resting.. on.. pillow…'_

' _Someone.. behind me… pressing against.. back… arm around… waist… familiar.. not too familiar.. with body.. or arm.'_

'_Funny… Soft.. pressed against.. upper back… hand and arm.. smaller.. than.. remember.'_

'_Breathing on neck… Warm.. rhythmic… Eewwww!...Rannnkkk!.. Breath!.. Yuuuuck!'_

'_Got.. see.. who.. behind… me'_

'_Slightly.. pull away.. from body.. Not.. try.. hurt head…Yeah.. that's.. it. See who.. it is…'_

'_Just… a.. little.. more.. Ok.. keep tummy… calm. Little.. more. There.. ya.. go…'_

'_Okay… now.. slowly.. slowly.. turn.. head.. over shoulder… almost there…'_

'_Look.. back… _(pause)_ Must… stop.. hurl factor….'_

'_There.. Now.. focus.. focus.. Coming into… view.'_

Coming into focus, looking back into Kim's eyes, at a distance of nearly twelve inches, is the rumple-visaged, bleary-eyed, wind-twisted-bed-headed, looking _almost_ as bad as the redhead feels, face of the woman, known to so many as Shego.

"Mmmmhhhhmmmm." Biiigggggg Yaawwnnn_… _(_'Ewwww! Breathmints! Please!')_ Loonnngggg full body-cat-stretch up against Kim..

"Smack, smack", mouth.. tongue randomly licking lips.. clearing away morning 'fog' within. Sleep swollen, smug, '_?'_, tired smile, look upon her face.

"Mornin' Princess. How'd _**you**_ sleep?"

"Gaaaaahhhhhhh!" as Kim shoots away from the woman, taking all the sheets and covers with her as she tumbles onto the floor, leaving Shego, in her night clothes, with pillows, on the bed.

Door opens. Lights on. Coffee cup in hand, a 'Ferret' pajama'd, messier-haired-than-usual Ron Stoppable looks on as a hand-over-mouth, 'green' Kim rushes through him, trailing her 'tail' of bed linen, to what is mercifully hoped to be a bathroom door.

"What's the matter with her?" from a bewildered Ron to a sluggishly shrugging Shego, as the door is nearly ripped one-handed from the doorjamb by the frantic young woman.

"I dunno…. Mmmaybe something she ate?" mumbled the bemused brunette in sleepy sing-song as they both look at the backside of the kneeling, crouching redhead.

"Bleeaaaaahhhhhhh!"

--

A/N: Yep, its morning, Kim has awakened in a bed, under some really suspect circumstances, and she finds she may have been bunking with Shego. What the heck happened the night before? Starting next chapter, we're going to find out, won't we.

Many thanks to my wingman on this one: The ever amazing **screaming phoenix**. His beta skills and advice coming through in a big way. Proving once again that there can be peaceful co-existence between the denizens of the Big Ten and the SEC… Except when it comes to football, that is.

Hi all, today's the 3rd Anniversary of my officially joining and to mark the event, I would like to offer this little tale for your enjoyment. There's going to be more to follow, as life and time allows, so please be patient and this will be finished in due time. Though I have a chapter or two waiting in the wings, this tale will move a bit slowly over the next few months as work and regular life intrude. It is my hope to have this completed by next summer, but you never know.

So please read, enjoy and review.


	2. What?

**Kim Possible: Throw Me Something Mister!**

Disclaimer: Kim and the gang belong to Disney. LSP Captain Byron Winne is a representation of a buddy of mine, whose job helps keep us safer in my home state. He is his own man and he and the others in uniform do a phenomenal job every day in that regard.

Once again, thanks to **screaming phoenix** for his oversight and mad beta skills. His advice helped me keep the flow going in this tale. I hope you enjoy what has been placed out here before you.

Also shoutouts to screaming phoenix, CaptainIT, Sentinel103, RedBlueGreen, anabri, whitem, Michael Howard, daccu65, DataSeeker, Kwebs and Bloodraken for their reviews and alerts. Some answers will be found here, the rest in following chapters. And maybe more questions…

Chapter 2: What?

Shocked at seeing Shego in such close proximity to her… in bed, Kim ejects herself from the sleeping platform, bed clothes falling along with her, wrapping her in a jumbled cocoon of linen and vellux as she quickly rolls away. After tumbling out of bed and onto the floor a 'sitch' Kim had, up to the moment, successfully kept at bay made its presence the foremost thing for her to consider. Hand over mouth, Kim rushes to what she hopes is the bathroom door, nearly running over a blur of someone, sheet and blanket streaming behind her like temporary capes, as the room lights come on.

Just recovering from the one-woman stampede of hysterical desperation, in 'Fearless Ferret' pajamas, a cup of coffee in one hand, the other on a light switch, stands a more bewildered than usual Ron Stoppable.

Panicking, one hand over her mouth, the other fumbling with a stubborn doorknob until, _'Hallelujah!',_ cooperation. Flinging the door open and rushing into, _', __**OOOOH, Dear**__**LORD! **__**Thank You!**__'_, what was indeed, the bathroom. The conversation behind her, faint mumbling of voices in the back of her head as she makes her way into the room and to her desperately searched for objective.

On her knees, hunched over the porcelain receptacle, Kim relieves herself of the toxic contents in her seriously sloshy tummy. (A/N: Uhn, uhn. Not even gonna rerun that portrayal, not gonna do it, no way, no how. If you still want that to relive _that_ graphic scene, go reread the end of the previous chapter… LOL!)

As she vents herself into that container, a pair of large hands reaches in, gently gathers up and tenderly pulls her so badly splayed long red hair behind her, away from her distress, pausing there as she finishes up.

Three rounds completed, helped up after she is unable to do so herself, Kim is steered to the sink where she rinses out her mouth before a toothbrush and paste are procured. The brush haphazardly buttered up… body in full random wobble-mode.. morning breath, and much worse, are scrubbed, then rinsed away while one of those same hands held her hair behind her, as the other steadied her till she completed this little bit of personal hygiene. Twice more.

No glances made in the mirror to her guardian assistant during the dental exercise, focus completely on the task at hand. Depositing the toothbrush in a trashcan while exiting the bathroom, Kim makes a mental note to buy another one, soon.

Once done and guided gently back into the bedroom, Kim sits on the bed, hands in her lap, and looks down at the floor for a few minutes. Ron sits beside her, holds her to him, an arm gently hugging her body to him while he and Shego wait patiently on the redhead. The brunette lay _stretched_ out in a lazy slinky sort of lounging pose only she could pull off, propped on an elbow, on her side, on the King-size bed behind the two. A bemused sleepy smile on her face while she waits for this conversation to continue.

After a few more minutes, a sigh and mumbling are heard from the hung over and demoralized young woman. Wringing her hands in her lap as she muttered.

"Kim?" the tentative question from Ron.

"Yeah, Ron." softly, with glumness in her voice, her body sagging against him.

"What was that you said?" tone, not challenging.

"Ah, nothing Ron, nothing at all." a bit too quickly to suit the blond, as she tensed up, hands clenching in her lap, looking away from Ron.

"Kim, you know me better than that. Now c'mon, tell me what you said. Please?" Concern on his face, a gentle hug tightened, with a PDP in _his_ voice.

_Sigh_, "Ok. Give me a minute?" quiet determination, slowly building as she calmed and relaxed herself. "Maybe?"

"Sure." He replied, then sat in quiet acceptance, waiting, hugging her to him in comfort and support.

Another minute passes, then:

"Ron?" in a tiny little girl voice, eyes closed, sinking into his body.

"Yes, Kim." He could feel a-break-through-a coming in her voice, anticipation tensing up in his body.

_Sigh_… "Can you… tell me….. what.. exactly.." _Big Breath_ …. "?" a tiny little girl voice, rising as she looks up at him, big little-girl-green-eyes-shining, turning her body like a little child would when twisting the toe of a shoe into the ground.

Shego, with a "Phhhhhhtttttttt!", bursts out laughing, rolls off of the other side of the bed, thumping onto the floor, laughter roaring after she lands on her side. Kim, blushing darker than her hair, turns with a _not-so-lightly_ blushing Ron to look over their joined shoulders at the woman hysterically rolling on the floor behind them.

Turning back to Kim, scratching the back of his neck for a bit, Ron says, "Welllll, that's gonna take some time Kim. I think that first we should both get cleaned up, then get something in your.."

'_Fwooommm!'_ from the floor behind them, a plasma-covered light green index-finger-pointed-hand in the air, "Ron! For the love of all that is holy, don't gooo there!"

"Oh! Yeah. Well let's get you to a shower and we can both clean up. Sarah, Drew's waiting for you in the other suite. And can you put that out? You're kinda close to the curtains over there."

"Ok, sorry." extinguishing her hand. "But can someone give me a hand up? After that little outburst, I'm not doing much better down here than Kimmie is up there."

"Alright, hold on, I'm coming." as the blond came around the bed to help her up from the floor.

"Thanks, Ron." came the grateful reply.

"No problem."

"And..?" with a wry eyebrow raised, friendly teasing in her voice.

In his best rendition of Drakken's voice: "And '_we will never speak of this again'_. Yeah, I know, I know. Now c'mon up." returned the amused keeper of the Ronshine, as an old standard was revisited once again.

"Uhnnfff!"

"Ewww, Saraahhh! Breath mints."

"Watch it, Stoppable!" this time with the snark that Shego is known for .

An hour later, when all had showered and dressed for the day, they all met back in Kim and Ron's room for a light meal that wouldn't upset the ladies', specifically Kim's, stomachs. Also present on a table were two bottles: one, an over-the-counter pain pills, the other, an upset stomach remedy. The conversation was light as well and nothing related to the previous day's adventures were brought up.

Finally, the moment that all had been waiting for, arrived. Leaving the breakfast table, all four retired to the den and took up places on the couch and upholstered chairs surrounding a coffee table. Kim and Ron sat together on the couch, Drew and Sarah side-by-side in the chairs. Coffee for Ron and Drew, Sarah had a Bloody Mary, while Kim had a glass of seltzer to help settle her crummy tummy. Each couple sat together, looking across the table at the other.

A breath of air slowly taken, then just as slowly expelled, "First of all, could someone explain to me how I woke up in bed this morning with Sarah? On top of the condition I woke up in, finding her snuggled up to me was quite the surprise, as I'm sure you either saw or heard earlier." queried the queasy redhead.

"Anything wrong with that Kim?" questioned Sarah.

"No, its just that I really wasn't expecting to find you _there_ when I woke up, that's all. After waking up in the shape I was in, it was a complete surprise to find someone other than Ron with me." replied Kim.

"Well, due to what was known about your condition, Kim, and what was unknown about Sarah's, Drew and I decided that we should all bunk together in that quite large King-size bed or ours. It was large enough for me and you to snuggle up on one side, with him and Sarah on the other side. The bathroom was nearby and we had buckets available in case we could not get either of you that far. Come morning he and I got up to get started on the day and you two must have rolled into each other after we bailed." filled in the blond at her elbow.

"Oh." replied the chagrinned redhead.

After a short pause, Ron asked, "So, KP, how are you feeling this morning?"

"I feel like someone turned me inside out and threw me into a blender, on high, before they beat my brain from the inside with an ice pick. It's going to be a while before I get up to snuff again, so I'm going to take all of this slowly."

"Yeah, that makes me soo glad that I have those comet powers. I haven't had a hangover since I got them."

"Show-off! Hey, wait a minute. Didn't you get those powers when you were, what, 14?" as the well-known 'light bulb' went off over Drew's head.

"Yes Drew, that _is_ correct. And your point?"

"You mean to say that you had been drinking way before you ever got anywhere near legal age?" Ron asked with quite a bit of disbelief in his voice.

"Hey, I came from a family that had cops on both sides. Dad was from a long line of Irish cops and mom came from a family of cops that goes way back. Things were a _little_ loose growing up, but the rest was 'kept in the ballpark'. Raising me and my brothers was like herding cats, for crying out loud! These things happened, it's just that my folks kept an eye on us and didn't let anything get too far out of hand." retorted a daughter of the 'Thin Blue Line'.

"Oh?" Ron questioned a bit loftily, cocking a all-knowing look at the little girl whose hand was stuck in the proverbial cookie jar.

"Well, what they could catch us at, anyway. But they caught us at plenty, so there wasn't too much we could get away with, ok?" a 'ya-got-me' kind of reply from the former bad girl.

"Ok I can see that for yourself, but what were you thinking when you and Kim went off like that? Especially when you knew that she had, like, _**ZERO**_ experience with drinking?" returned the incredulous husband of the no-longer-rookie carouser-of-his-life.

"Well, it's like this. I had two reasons for Drew and I to give you two this belated, sort of, wedding present for taking me in and sheltering me so I could get my second chance at going legit and staying that way."

"Yeah, I remember that night. When you arrived at KP's door that rainy night, she said you were at your wits end, the last link of your chain. You were on empty, you had nuthin'." remembered the co-rescuer of the former green villainess of days past.

"It was bad enough trying to go it alone, with all those people and things tugging at me to draw me back into the darkness I had been trying to leave forever." Sarah wiped her eyes, starting to tear up and get emotional.

_[Sob] _ "When I went to Kim's door asking for help, I just knew that if she turned me away I wasn't gonna make it. _[Sniff] "_It probably wasn't going to be long before I would have died, and for what she and you did for me, I am eternally grateful." now about to completely breakdown as Drew pulls her into himself to console his wife, where she does start to cry into his chest.

After a few moments to allow Sarah to compose herself: "Speaking for Kim and me, you are so very welcome, Sarah. But now about those two reasons…" softly from Ron, as Kim nods for her to go on.

"Yeah, that." _[Sniff] _ "Well one reason was to, sort of, pay you two back for saving me from going back to that life. It kept me near Drew so I could get him back into my life and take that walk down the aisle to him." At this Drew squeezes her hand with his, while she wipes her eyes with a tissue in her other hand.

"The second reason was to take someone I now consider my sister with me on a tour of one of my most favorite cities in the world where I had so many interesting times while I was a 'bad girl'. I wanted to show Kim, under somewhat controlled circumstances, some of the playground of my former life, and just to have a little 'girl talk' with my sister." Sarah continued, then finishing in a softer growl, turning away from the other three, "And to sort of mix a pub crawl into it while answering a challenge she felt had to be met."

"Well, far be it for me to sound ungrateful, Sarah, but your running off into that mass of humanity with Kim like that scared me and Drew half to death, and we had a heck of a time trying to find you two. I'm just lucky that I was able to sense Kim at times to keep up with the two of you."

_Sarah visibly cringed_, "Sorry."

"Not to mention the whole thing sort of resulted in a frenzied multi-party, multi-agency, search for you two. And the both of you caused quite the ruckus during a major parade, _in_ the middle of New Orleans _on_ Mardi Gras day." completed the upset young blond.

"Oh c'mon, it couldn't have been that bad." Sarah sounding a bit under whelmed.

"Oh yes it was Sarah, yes indeedy it was _'that bad'_. Through the magic of Wade's wired world, we even have some footage we want to show the two of you when you are done explaining your little adventure in the French Quarter, on Bourbon Street, then on Canal Street on the last day of that holiday season. Heck, we even have some input from GJ on your day in the Quarter." ranted the Dr D of old.

Both women flinch at this with looks of light apprehension in their faces, but they then give way to mischievous smiles only they can see as their husbands continue.

"What we hope the both of you can do is fill in the, oh so many, blank spots we have of your escapades after ditching us that morning just after breakfast. Take your time, we're in no rush to go anywhere until the end of the week." Ron stated, his rant in closing.

"Why's that?" Kim asked, puzzled at this declaration. "Yeah, why?" from Sarah. Each looking at the other before looking at the men by their sides.

"Because it'll take that long for the press reports to die down and Wade to do his best to 'cleanse' Internet sites like _'YouTube'_, and their kind, of all the still photos and video of you two blasting about in your Hurricane fueled exuberance from that day." finished Drew as he glanced back and forth between the two women.

"Oh." A contrite Kim now looking around the room, avoiding eye contact with the other occupants.

"Hey, wait a minute, these aren't our rooms at our hotel. Where are we?" Kim suddenly realized.

"We're in a hotel some miles away from New Orleans. It's the best Wade could do under the circumstances of our sudden exodus from the chaos that was our bailing out of the city. And before you ask, Wade had all of our possessions and my hoverjet rounded up and brought here. His Wadebots made sure of that." assured Drew.

"Yeah, there was some issue with the hotels in this city being just as packed with tourists as down there, but GJ found an old friend of ours over here that was about to commit an internet crime under the cover of the chaos that was Mardi Gras. He did a pretty good job covering his tracks too; for a while. He had the whole fake I.D. thing and everything." reaffirmed Ron.

"Ewwww, you don't mean.." Kim now about to go through a repeat of this morning's drama.

"No, not anything remotely related to what you might be thinking. Lets just say it was someone we all know of and what he was doing was quite familiar to Team Possible." assured her partner for life.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me! Not him again? Won't he ever learn to give that up?" Kim exclaimed, her eyes rolling as best they could under the circumstances.

"Yep, him, and evidently No seems to be the answer to those other questions." responded Ron with some amusement in his voice, shaking his head as he chuckled.

_Flashback_

_A hotel room door opens and two Louisiana State Police Troopers lead a handcuffed, Smarty-Mart attired Frugal Lucre out of the room, moustache and goatee hanging sideways on his face. Following them are other Troopers, various law enforcement officials, and hotel personnel; all carrying laptops, printers and telecommunication devices, cameras and cables._

"_Oh come on! This is an outrage! I demand my right to be left alone to pass the time away doing what I love! Pursuit of happiness and all that. It's guaranteed in the Bill of Rights! I'm just an innocent citizen out surfing the internet from the safety and security of my.. " as Francis Lehrman is led away to GJ officials at the end of the hall. Other GJ personnel walk by to enter the room vacated by the arresting parties._

"_Mr. Lehrman. Trying to extort money so you won't crash the internet from a hotel room, which you illegally acquired through a counterfeit certificate that you made to win a free week at this hotel, doesn't give you the right to do anything like that. We're just glad that we caught you in time." countered LSP Captain Byron Winne, escorting Lucre to his GJ jailers._

"_Alright, alright, ya got me. But can ya get me to a phone? I need to call my ma and have her bail me out again."_

"_Are you kidding me? Who do you think turned you in?"_

"_What? Ma?"_

"_Yep. Seems she finally got fed up spending all that money on your bail and lawyers' fees. She wanted to get some of it back from the reward that came from turning you in, and payback for the embarrassment you caused her all these years doing things like this."_

"_Aw, ma."_

_End Flashback_

A/N: For those of you wondering, Sarah was loaned to me by the gracious and talented contributor to the Kim Possible Universe, Thomas Linquist. Though his 'Sarah' came to look upon Kim as the sister she never had, and vice-versa with Kim of Sarah, some discussion will come on a variety of topics between the two young women regarding love, friendship and stretching the boundaries of personal lines a person has drawn for themselves.

Nothing outrageous, mind you, just some fun in a city which has a somewhat relaxed attitude towards drawn lines. Then there is the holiday that takes place there for several weeks where some people are random in their more-often-than-not alcohol fueled behavior in a sort of a 'Neutral Zone', within reason, that is Mardi Gras. Its sort of a time to let your hair down and not worry too much about consequences or repercussions, that is if you are masked, the camera wasn't completely focused on you at the time… and you don't get arrested.

Well, updating will be a bit sporadic from here on out. _Life_ and _work _has intruded and both will make things a bit more interesting as I work on this little ditty. And remember, all of you that are in age group prior to adulthood: Though it is necessary to perform that task that keeps a roof over your head, food on the table, all the associated necessities and comforts you are familiar with in your lives… the latter, _work_, is still a four-letter word. As for the former, enjoy it for all its worth.


	3. Follow me

**Kim Possible: Throw Me Something Mister!**

Disclaimer: Kim and the gang belong to Disney. All else mentioned belong to who and what they belong to... also. So there. But 'Cabaret' does belong to ABC Pictures and distribution via Allied Artists and Warner Bros. 'The Birdcage' was distributed by Allied Artists too. The French version is French so that's that. 'Animal House' was distributed by Universal Pictures.

I know its been a while since my last posting, but dried up musings, of sorts, work and home life have sprung up faster and more plentiful than the worst plot bunny stampede I could have ever imagined. In time I'll be working on follow-up chapters as I can and hope to keep this one rolling along well enough to keep you, the readers interested.

Once again, thanks to **screaming phoenix** for his oversight and mad beta skills. His advice helped me keep the flow going in this tale. I hope you enjoy what has been put on display before you.

And a very big thanks goes out to: **Sir Thomas Linquist**, **Sgt. Sentinel103**, **Special Agent whitem**, **The ever Vigilant Yankee** **Bard**, **From out of the blue waveform**, **Rising from the Ashes** **screaming phoenix**, **The Unassuming Michael Howard,** **Persistent Data Seeker**, **and Her Majesty: Lady Rhetorica** for all your reviews in the previous chapter.

Also, I'd like to thank all those who Fave'd this tale or Alerted it or my account. It is greatly appreciated, whether or not I am able to individually reply to those of you who did.

And, without further ado…

---

Chapter 3: Follow me

---

Once the explanation of room acquisition and other topics related to the morning were covered, it was time for Sarah and Kim to recall, as best they could, the previous day's activities. Well, Sarah's memory was ok due to her ability to bounce back courtesy of her comet powers. Kim's memory on the other hand was a bit fuzzy, although she did have her moments of clarity.

The coffee table was moved to one side of the room and the chairs repositioned to allow plenty of space for the 'free exposition' that was sure to follow in this discussion. Seating arrangements were changed to allow the husbands, seated in chairs, to question the wives, seated on the couch with no obstacles between the two groups.

After setting the furniture, each husband embraced his wife, then kissed them gently and quite soundly. Separating just a bit, each husband looked into the eyes of their wife for a moment before Ron spoke to Kim.

"First of all, Kim, I love you. Please don't ever forget that." In his arms Kim nodded to Ron before she reached up and passionately kissed him. After ending the kiss, she rested her head on his chest and remained nestled in his arms, sighing contentedly.

"And I love you too, Sarah.", interjected Drew, "That will never be in question." Sarah nodded as well to Drew before she kissed him back, with just as much fire in it as Kim's with Ron, molding herself into her husband as she ended her kiss.

After Ron's head cleared from Kim's kiss, "I want to start by saying that this is not going to be an inquisition. We're not out to get payback from this, but Drew and I would really like to know what happened with you two yesterday."

"We don't really know much more than what we experienced while searching for you, or what Ron and I learned from some of the more coherent bystanders we met along the trail you left us to follow."

"And.. there's what we also learned along the way from some old friends and/or acquaintances of ours Drew and I met up with in the Quarter. Or by what we picked up from Wade, so please tell us everything you know or can remember and we'll fill in what we know to get a bigger picture of the day."

"We know about the start and we were definitely there for the finish. Its what's in between that's a bit of a mystery to us.", completed Ron looking at each woman before he released Kim after one last hug, so they could take their seats. Drew did the same with Sarah and they took their seats as well.

Sarah began to recount how this all came from a previous conversation, some months before, she and Kim had during a girls' night out in Middleton, of how her younger 'sister' was too straitlaced when it came to having fun. The argument was that she was too much of a goody-goody and Kim, in a tweak at her 'I can do anything' standard, took that as a challenge to be met and overcome.

During the first day of their visit to the city, Kim broached the subject to her former adversary. Sarah then came up with a list of activities and old haunts in the French Quarter for Kim to contemplate to meet that challenge and have a girls' day out in what was a playground of sorts, in her formerly villainous days. They were only limited by two things: one, they had to stay within the confines of the French Quarter, and two, they should not do anything that could get them arrested, otherwise Kim's challenge was to have a little 'outside the lines' kind of fun.

Unable for the two of them to slip away in the early days of their stay, it became apparent that the only window of opportunity would come on the last full day in the city, Mardi Gras Tuesday: when societal restraint was at the greatest risk of being gleefully tossed out of nearly any proverbial window in that city. Kim decided they should break away just after breakfast, misdirecting the husbands with a time consuming distraction of some kind, while they would 'just be up the block doing some window shopping'.

The opportunity came when they were having an early breakfast of Café Au Lait (half hot coffee and half hot milk) and Beignets (a type of square doughnut that hollows out when fried then is covered in powered sugar) at Café Du Monde, across Decatur Street from Jackson Square, backed up to the west bank of the Mississippi River. The conversation there went from Kim's and Ron's gratitude to Sarah and Drew for the wedding present this trip was to them and covering the origins of Mardi Gras.

---

_Early Mardi Gras morning:_

"_Sarah, Drew, I just don't know just how to thank you two for this wonderful wedding present to Ron and me. Given our old history, I'd never have suspected the four of us could have such a good friendship, much less receive such a gift like this from the two of you.", Kim said._

"_Kimmie, it's getting a little too mushy in here. You're starting to embarrass me, and you know how I feel about being embarrassed, so c'mon now, cut it out!", Sarah growled lightly at the redhead, a light smirk on her face._

"_I meant it when I said that you two saved my life at your doorstep. If it wasn't for you two I'd probably be dead, or worse, right now so consider this as repayment for saving my butt, ok?"_

"_Well I, for one, am grateful for you two taking Sarah in as you did. Otherwise, I might never have been able to find her, restart our relationship and eventually propose to her.", Drew said while squeezing his wife's hand, trying to tone down her mock ire._

"_Well we were so glad to help you, Sarah. You were definitely doing all that you could to leave that life behind and we're honored that you came looking for Kim and me, especially Kim, to help give you that chance.", Ron chimed in._

"_Besides all that, I got something out of this I never had growing up with two younger brothers: a big sister.", said Kim to the brunette before turning to her blond companion. "Ron don't get me wrong, Hana's a wonderful little sister, but it'll be a while before we really connect in that way, so I'm getting an idea of being a little sister with you first Sarah."_

"_Thanks Kim, after my insufferable brothers, I sort of feel the same way about being a big sister to you too. Though you do jump and flip around with that hairdryer of yours, it's so much better than having a 'little sis' going all super-ninja like Hana does.", Sarah replied with a laugh._

"_Yeah, that's true, but as your sister I have to say that this wedding present of yours.. well I think that without even guessing at what it costs, I'd say its too much!", Kim said in slight exasperation._

"_Don't get me wrong, Ron and I appreciate the sentiment, but I think you shouldn't have put such a financial burden on yourselves doing this for us." _

"_Well, as your __**big**__ sister, let me just say that besides it not being any of your business how much this set us back, we're not doing badly. GJ didn't get all my accounts, just the evil ones. We're not hurting financially and I'm more than happy to do this, so here we are, end of story.", Sarah said with finality._

"_Ok, ok, I get the picture. Still we both feel you didn't have to do this. Ron and I could have pitched in with some Naco money, and as 'family', now, we didn't want to feel like we imposed on you or anything.", Kim said with Ron nodding in agreement._

"_Yeah, but you know me, I don't like owing anybody, but for this, I don't think it holds a candle to what you two have done for me. So lets leave it at 'Thank You', and be done with it, ok?", Sarah growled lightly in gratitude._

"_Alright. Thank You. Sarah. Now, though we've been here for a week, I don't think you've given us the full story on this 'holiday' that has been completely below the radar for our entire lives. Care to enlighten us?", asked the redhead._

_Sarah then began to, as briefly as she could, recount a history of the Mardi Gras holiday; beginning by explaining that the word 'Mardi Gras' is French for 'Fat Tuesday'. That day is the big blowout for a season that runs from the Catholic event of Epiphany in January when the Magi visited Jesus in the Manger, to the day before Ash Wednesday and Lent. The last three days before Ash Wednesday actually being the holiday called Carnival._

_From its roots as ancient tribal rituals of fertility, to its suspected evolution into a circus-like pagan orgy in ancient Rome to usher in Spring, this bacchanalian celebration was tolerated and modified as it was allowed to co-exist with early Catholic Church doctrine so as to not discourage their new converts by forcing them to cast away centuries of embedded traditions and habits. The Church realized it would be hard to have their new converts completely break from pagan customs just after conversion, so the celebration was incorporated as a short period of merriment just before the start of forty days of penance that was the season of Lent, which was followed by Easter._

_Over the centuries, the celebration of this 'holiday' spread throughout Europe and followed the flow of French settlers into the New World, coming to the Louisiana Territory and this city in the 1700's. Though a wild party atmosphere in its own right, Mardi Gras was a pale second to Carnival in Rio de Janeiro (a way more decadent event than that of its US cousin)._

_Here in New Orleans, the somewhat extremely rowdy celebration evolved over the years from pre-Lenten Balls, into 'parades' of costumed, masked revelers on foot, to riders on horseback or in carriages, then horse-drawn wagon floats, and finally to the tractor-pulled floats and marching bands as it grew into the multinational raucous tourist event it had become._

_Nearly a victim of its own excesses, city fathers almost ended the overbearingly unrestrained event in the mid-1800's. In its darkest moments, from Mobile, Alabama, came a group of gentlemen who convinced City Hall to not only continue the institution of Mardi Gras, but created the customs and traditions of the celebration that persist to this day. Secret societies, or Krewes, named after mythological creatures, were created with their Kings, also called Krewes, presiding over them in their masked balls, and parades where doubloons and other trinkets were tossed to their 'subjects'. The intervention of these visitors saved the celebration and gave the world the traditions of the event that survive to this day._

_Other traditions were created over the years, but the official colors of Mardi Gras were decided upon and given meaning by the Krewe of Rex in the late 1800's: Purple for justice, Green for faith, and Gold for power. As a result of those 'royal decrees', the city has been awash in those colors during the holiday ever since. Sometimes glaringly so as all had noticed during their stay in the city._

_From somewhat 'humble beginnings' the whole affair grew into the alcohol-besotted, almost totally lacking in inhibitions, throng of humanity the celebration became known for. Alcohol, outlandish costumes and/or cross-dressing were the norm with many of the participants at this hedonistic celebration in New Orleans, especially in the French Quarter. Though celebrated throughout southern Louisiana, Mobile, Alabama, and in parts of south Texas near the Louisiana state line, the biggest event that is Mardi Gras in the US is found in New Orleans. To the surprise of the other three, Sarah mentioned that Sydney, Australia holds their own Mardi Gras every year at the same time of the one in Louisiana._

_After finishing up, Kim remarked: "Wow that was quite a bit of information about this celebration. Was it personal research or someone filling in the blanks?"_

"_A little of both really, but mostly from one Father Patrick Seamus O'Malley, a Priest I made friends with in my travels to the city during those seasons of decadence, in my bad old days."_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute, did you say.. Priest?", Kim interjected, struck by the image of Shego, the Ultimate Bad Girl, hanging with a Man of the Cloth, "Boy talk about the irony."_

"_Yeah, well you know, opposite ends of good and evil hanging out in an Irish bar in the French Quarter during the wild bacchanal that is Mardi Gras, blah, blah, blah. Striking a bargain between us and just hashing out the irony of it all. You know the drill."_

"_I bet.", came from Ron, with a smirk Shego would have been proud of, as he snarkily chortled._

"_Oh I don't know, we hit it off pretty well. After recognizing me in my civvies, he didn't try to get me to 'see the error of my ways'.. free will and all that. For a Priest, though, he was pretty cool, so knock off the snark over there, Stoppable!"_

"_Ok, sorry."_

" _And, I didn't try to make him 'fall.'" Then at the incredulous looks she received, "Hey! I always had __**some**__ honor about me. We accepted our roles in that little play, got snockered a few times and it worked out alright, all things considered."_

"_Really?", countered Kim, still flabbergasted._

"_Yeah, really. For a Priest, at his age, and he wasn't that old then either, he sure was a very good looking man. I mean, I __**was**__ tempted, but didn't go there. Karma, tempting fate with the Catholic Church and all that on top of everything else in my life at the time. But… now that I… remember more about back then… his good looks did give him trouble when he was in the pulpit."_

"_Pulpit?", from a now completely befuddled Kim._

"_Yeah, pulpit. In fact he said he had an appreciation for the singer Al Green when the man became a preacher.", continued Sarah._

"_Why don't you explain it to Kim who doesn't understand what you mean.", from the blond who was just as confused as ever over that statement._

"_Sarah, forget what Ron just said, I'm just as confused as he isn't going to admit __**he**__ is.", returned the perplexed redhead._

"_Mmmm, yeah, me too.", joined in Drew._

"_Well, like Reverend Al, he could really pack the pews in his church. In Al's case it was mostly women who remembered his old love songs and flocked to his church so they could ogle and hit on him from their seats while there…", started the brunette._

"_Oh, I see. If that Priest friend of yours was as good looking as you say he was, then there were women who would pack the church so they could hit on him also.", finished Kim._

"_Yeah, some men, too, but you got it. And he was gorgeous. It got to be a bit distracting when Father Pat was serving communion and some men and women, even married women, were slipping phone numbers into his chalice while receiving the host wafer.", chuckled Sarah._

"_Is that so? I bet that was a bit embarrassing if he was that good looking.", said Kim, laughing a bit at this revelation._

"_You don't know the half of it. But he was a very good Priest and true to his vows. He was straight, didn't chase altar boys, and he had __**no**__ adverse issues as a Priest. He just made sure he was never in a compromising situation. Otherwise, he was a pretty good man… and boy did he know his history about that holiday."_

_Up to that morning, the foursome had taken in several parades or just wandered, as they could in the French Quarter taking in the sights. They observed or dodged hoards of groping (the ladies, anyway) drunks or the various smashed out of their minds cross-dressing-in-fun, or outlandishly costumed, male(?) and female(?) participants of the celebration. There were times when Comet or Monkey Powers came in handy with some of the more rambunctious people they came across. Otherwise they spent time viewing the many parades that took place, where they gathered beads, doubloons and other souvenirs to keep or dispose of in time from their travels._

_It was the experience of the crush of people in the French Quarter or on a parade route that reaffirmed to Ron that Sarah had been right to not include Rufus in this trip. As things turned out, he might not have been able to survive in Ron's pocket, or there could have been stampede issues by inebriated revelers (at times rivaling the best / worst of the Delta's of that long-ago Frat 'training film' from the '80's) reacting badly at seeing a naked mole rat in close proximity to them in their alcohol-laden stupor. Ron begrudgingly had given in beforehand, but informed Sarah that she had to make good on her promise of the cheeses of Rufus' choice in payment for staying home in Middleton._

_With the discussion of all things Mardi Gras out of the way, the ladies spotted a caricature artist across the street, near the main gate to Jackson Square, setting up for the day. After catching Sarah's eye, Kim suggested they all pose for individual pictures before continuing on to get a good spot for the first and biggest parade of the day: The Krewe of Rex._

_Though two more parades followed right after Rex, this one was the signoff to the end of the parade season, the Granddaddy of Krewes: the King of Mardi Gras. The remainder of the day would be spent wandering the streets before heading to their hotel to pack for the next day's exodus from the city via Drew's hovercar parked at the Lakefront Airport to the northeast of downtown New Orleans on the southern shores of Lake Pontchartrain._

_After crossing the street, they made their request of the artist, arranging for the works to be shipped to their homes in Colorado. They then waited their turn, ladies first, to have their portraits done in his charcoals. Sarah was first, followed by Kim. While Ron was taking his turn, Kim suggested that she and Sarah go check out the antique shops at the other end of the square while the men got their portraits done; they could catch up to them and all would be on their way to the parades yet to come._

_Just before going out of sight, Sarah and Kim make sure that they were last seen walking into that shop by their guys. When sure that the coast was clear, they went out a side door and into a street away from view of their husbands. After going further out from the square, Sarah stopped and then asked Kim about their next move, destination or activity._

_---_

"_So, Kimmie, where to now? I mean, this is your little enterprise after all. Your last chance to cut loose from your uptight self down here. That is… if you think you're up to it." she smugly finished._

"_Ok, Sarah, I get the message. You don't have to rub my nose in it and remind me that I'm considered a little 'Pollyannaish' in my behavior." came the tweaked retort._

"_A __**little**__ Pollyannaish? Puhlease! Princess, will you listen to yourself? If you were any more of a prude, you'd squeak when you walk, you're so tight inside. It's not like I'm not asking you to strip naked and run down the center of Canal Street in broad daylight during a parade or anything. Just loosen up a little bit, why don't ya?"_

"_Alright Sarah, amp the goading down some so I can get my bearings here and we can start this little exercise. I hope the guys aren't too put out by us ditching them back there, and they don't give us too much grief when they finally catch up to us."_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, I know, we'll burn that bridge when we get to it, later. Alright, since this is supposed to be your rodeo, what now?"_

"_I guess maybe I'd like to start things off by trying one of those drinks this town is so famous for before you and I go someplace where we can come up with.."_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it right there, Kimmie. '__**We **__come up with'?! What you mean __**we**__, 'Kemo Sabe'? This is __**your**__ little adventure to run. __**I'm**__ tagging along for the ride as an adviser / participant and will only offer options or ideas, and watch your back on this. You're walking point on this one, Mon-Capitan Pixie Scout, so consider me your wingman here. But believe me, you're flying lead all the way."_

"_Grrrrrr! Enough with the Pixie Scout taunts, ok?"_

"_Ok.", smirked the anti-Pixie Scout._

"_Alright, somewhere __**we**__ can go so __**I**__ can start to come up with ideas of things to do here in the Quarter. Now what was the name of that frozen drink you told us about the other day? Its name had something to do with those storms that seem to gravitate to this part of the country."_

"_Oh, you mean Hurricanes? That's a bit of a potent potion for you to start with, but if you're sure you want to begin with one of them, let's go where we can buy one and start this thing up.", as they started walking further into the Quarter._

"_I just hope you know what you are in for, Kimmie. That drink can really sneak up on a person. It's got some kick, and with you being a newbie at drinking...", Sarah finished with a mischievous smile as her voice raised in pitch._

"_Well, you know me, and my motto...", came back the brow-furrowed, solid retort._

"_Hey you don't have to remind __**me**__! But you remember, this is __**your **__first time trying something like this, so let me know when you're in over your head, ok?"_

"_Ok, I will. If not, maybe you can tell if I'm going that route and help save me from myself. Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

"_Now that that's settled, after we get the drinks, I think we should head in a direction other than the one we were seen traveling to throw the guys off-track. We've already been seen going towards Canal Street when we left that antiques shop, so they would expect us to go that way. The guys won't get far trying to track us since I left my Kimmunicator in the hotel room, though Ron has his with him. Agreed?"_

"_Agreed."_

"_Ok Sarah, I say we go in the other direction. Do you know of a place down there where we could setup and talk over the options?"_

"_Well, I happen to have in mind a little bar on the far end of Bourbon Street. So after we scrounge us up a couple of Hurricanes, we can get this show on the road. Follow me.", as the walked away from Jackson Square, which was to their back and Canal St., which was to their left._

---

"_Stoppable, are you sure you saw them go into this shop?"_

"_Yes Drew, for the fifth time, I did. And, by the way, would it hurt you if you remembered my first name? I'm glad you've gotten this far since the good old days, but by now you should be able to get it stuck in your memory. I mean Kim and I stood in your wedding!"_

"_Yeah, you're right, sorry. Just an old habit from so many years of yanking your chain."_

"_I'm sure.", Ron dryly replied, "But back on track. Our ladies said they'd be window shopping in this corner of the square, and now they're nowhere in sight. This just doesn't make any sense. Where are they?"_

"_I just knew they would go off like this. This is just like Shego, I mean Sarah…!", pausing when they were approached by who they believed was the shop owner. "Excuse me sir, but did you see two women, a brunette with light green skin and a redhead, both about so high,", holding his hand up at eye level, "come in here a few minutes ago?"_

"_Hmm, we see all kinds in here honey, but that combination does sound familiar. What's it to ya, tall, blue and handsome?", came brightly from the short, rotund, flamboyantly dressed male owner of the antique shop, as he looked approvingly at Drew, then Ron, going back to Drew after a long look at the blond. His clothes, made of a shiny, glittering material, in a colorful display of purple, gold and green, really hurt the eyes in the bright lights of the shop._

---

"Wait a minute! Hold the phone! You two got propositioned by that shop owner?", as Sarah started laughing uncontrollably; Kim tittering heavily beside her, too.

"I don't know about that, but he certainly did come on to us. Ron, however, disabused him of THAT notion.", returned Drew, as Ron nodded beside him.

"Oh, yeah? How'd you do that?", Kim asked.

---

"_Excuse me?!", stunned, Drew shook his head. "Wha…? Huh…?", he began as a glazed look took form in his eyes._

_Ron then stepped forward, "What my friend has asked you, is if you've seen our wives. Nothing else, ok?"_

"_Sure, blondie, whatever you say. Now.."_

"_Whoa, hold on there. What gives you the idea that we're a couple? And that either of us may be interested in you in that way? Can you tell me that?", interrupted Ron._

"_Well, you two are quite the pair, walking in here, and your blue friend here is quite eye-catching. And in the spirit of the chaos that is the Mardi Gras season, I just figured your question was just an odd ice-breaker to introduce yourselves to me.", replied the shop owner._

"_So based on the initial appearance of two men walking into your shop, during this hedonistic holiday, asking a question that was, to you, out of place for those two said men, one of them blue in color, you decided we were a couple for you to come on to?, asked Ron._

"_Hmm, well, yes I guess so.", from the now deflating, less confident, dimming in brightness, tarnishing shop owner._

"_So, I guess… to a complete stranger… walking into your shop for the first time,", Ron, now scanning the shop, "and seeing all these posters of female cheerleaders from some of the local high school, college __**and**__ pro football teams, they can gather that you secretly like girls and not the alternative. Right?"_

"_Or maybe you just bought those posters to support those cheerleaders and their organizations, hmmm?", chimed in one smug Drakken of old, recovering from a few seconds ago._

"_And we really are in here looking for our wives, nothing else. So can you tell us which way they went when they left your shop?", completed Ron._

_Now a bit subdued, "Hmph! Hmmm, yes, I did see them, and they did seem to behave somewhat suspiciously when they came in here. They kept looking through the window towards the other end of Jackson Square while hiding behind some of the displays in here. After a couple of minutes they slipped out the side door and walked in the direction of Canal Street."_

"_Thank you for your time. We'll be on our way now. Come on Stoppa, err, uh, Ron, lets go find our wives."_

_After walking out of the shop: "Can you believe that guy? He was actually hitting on me! I don't think I've ever had that happen to me before… with a man, that is. Ok… with women either.", at Ron's look of knowing doubt towards his fellow compatriot of the overlooked-by-the-opposite-sex-club._

_Shivering a bit, "Ughhhh! That was a bit unsettling. Has that ever happened to you before..uhn… Ron?"_

"_Actually, no. I haven't had that,", gesturing back towards the shop, "happen to me that __**I**__ know of. I've only had the odd girl or two even give me a glance before Kim and I got together, and she told me about most of those."_

"_Hmm, yeah, Sarah mentioned that some time ago."_

"_But you've got to remember, I've always been a little oblivious to come-ons from the opposite sex, and something like what happened to you and me back there would have been even further off my radar than anything else."_

"_Yeah, I guess, but he was so forward, almost like some kind of a brazen hussy or something. I'm a bit troubled by it all. I haven't been this upset since Sarah was stalking me with that Moodulator on her."_

"_Well you did make an impression with him and I guess when he saw us walking in together, he figured on us being a couple. And, come to think about it, we are in a city that does have a reputation for having a higher concentration of alternate lifestyle individuals than most cities in this country."_

"_You remember Sarah's conversation about some of the citizens of the city, don't you? There's quite a large population of alternate lifestyles here, especially in and around the French Quarter."_

"_Yeah, so?"_

"_So it was a matter of time before we would meet up with someone of that lifestyle, and I'm as surprised as you are that someone would be so obvious about this with either of us. But to think about it, he was very bold about trying to make that connection with you", continued Ron._

"_So, what are you saying? That I obviously look like I'm.."._

"_No Drew, I'm not suggesting anything like that. I'm not sure what gave this guy a reason to think we were anything but straight, other than we were two men walking into his shop together. I guess the saying 'Judging a book by its cover' isn't exclusive to the straight crowd either."_

_Continuing on: "As for me, I kind of favor mom in looks and demeanor. So maybe people, when they notice me at all, don't have a clue about that either, and they assume things they just don't know about me."_

"_As always, I've never bothered to care what others have thought about me. But one thing I do know that I care about, is that I'm in love with and married to a 'Supernova-class' hot woman, period. Kim loves me very much, as I do her, and we're very happy within our love for each other. Everyone else and what they think about us can just take a flying leap, for all I care."_

"_Yeah, that's pretty much true about Sarah and me, too. But now what do we do about finding our wayward wives in all of this? I'm not sure we can do this without any outside help. There has to be thousands of people jammed into the French Quarter right now!"_

"_Ok Drew, calm down. First let me contact Wade to get him involved in this.", as he pulled out his Kimmunicator, and contacted the Technical Leader of Team Possible._

"_Oh, hey Ron, didn't think I'd be hearing from any of you this past week. What's the sitch? Man I just love getting the chance to say that as often as I can."_

"_For sure, Wade, for sure. Look, Kim and Sarah gave us the slip in Jackson Square. We don't know what they're up to or where they're going. We think they may be moving from Jackson Square in the French Quarter towards Canal Street. Kim isn't carrying her Kimmunicator, it's in our room. Is there another way for you to track their movements over here?"_

"_Well you do know the legal ramifications with doing that to someone without.."_

"_Wade! We've gone over this with my old tracking chip, and that's not what I'm talking about. Is there anyway for you to track Kim? Any tracker in her clothing or something she is wearing you setup that way?"_

"_Now that you mention it she does have a necklace that has a tracking chip in it. It was put on standby during your vacation, but I can activate it from here in no time so I can get a fix on her. But what about your MMP sense of her?" _

"_I'm still a little rusty on using that on the move right now. That and the fact we are inside of one heck of a crush of people who are throwing out some very intense and weird vibes. Since we are always on the move, it doesn't give me a chance to really focus on her. Maybe after another visit to my old school I can get this done on the fly in sitch's like these. So we've got to go tech on this, please and thank you."_

"_Ok, let me get this thing warmed up. Hmmm. From what I'm getting right now, there's quite a concentration of wireless, cell phone and several radio frequencies in use where you are. The activation signal will make it through, but it will have to filter through all the other traffic in your area. I can get through it to start tracking them, but its gonna take some time. For now though, I can only tell you that Kim is in the French Quarter, nothing more until I can cut through all of that interference."_

"_What? There's that much cell phone and wireless going on down here? And what's that about radio frequencies?" from Drew._

"_Well as for the cell phones, for a holiday like this one, with all the people down there with those phones there's a super concentrated amount of traffic in that city and it affects wavelength interchange in the state. It's to a degree that the circuits are overloaded during peak times, and right now it's high and climbing. So there's that. As for wireless, quite a few businesses there have their own routers and such, contributing their own load and such as well as the visitors who have their own devices, adding in."_

"_Ok you've covered cell phones and wireless. What about the radio traffic?" from Ron._

"_As for the radio traffic, you've got to remember this is post-911 and post-Katrina. There's a lot of police, military and governmental agencies there to help with security, as well as their radios and their frequencies. I'm picking up quite a bit of local Police, Sheriff, State Police, National Guard, Air Force, Army, NSA and even GJ radio frequencies from there, and the concentration is high and very broad."_

"_Ok, Wade, I get the picture. Now that you mention it, our connection to you does seem a bit snowy, so I see what you're saying. How long do you think it will take you to get a fix on Kim and Sarah, and how precise will it be?"_

"_I'm not sure just yet, but I'll start on sifting through all of this and get back to you. It's normally not too difficult a thing to do, but with the volume, total and kinds of frequencies all around you guys, it's more like clearing out your old garage or bedroom to see the floor than anything else, Ron."_

"_Ow! Brainpain! Thank you so very much for bringing up that wonderful memory of the Garden Gnome, Wade! I'd completely forgotten about that little piece of possessed porcelain until you mentioned the garage."_

"_Well I do what I can." as the tech-master snickered._

"_Hardy, har, har, it is to laugh. Ok do what you can and get back to us when you can. Ron and Drew out."_

"_What now Ron?"_

"_I guess we start traveling in the direction they were last known to be going. We may get lucky and stumble onto them. So I guess, just follow me."_

_---_

Meanwhile back at the antique shop and the thoroughly confused and demoralized antique shop owner:

"'_C'mon, Myron.. pickup.. pickup…. Myron? Stanley. Look, I know we planned on going out at noon today after I close early, but could you do me a big favor and maybe we stay in and watch 'Cabaret' and that Birdcage movie?"_

"_... Uhm, hmm, yeah, the French one, not the one filmed in Key West.... I just really feel like watching those movies today instead of going out into that crush, ok?"_

"_Oh, no reason… really… oh well, maybe a little crisis of identity and… Sure, we can pop some popcorn… pull the shades down, light some candles…"_

"… _Sing along to the first movie… Yeah, and we can use funny voices to read the subtitles in the second one…"_

"…_.. Oooh Myron, you really know …'giggle'… Ok.. we'll do that… too."_

"… _And there's something I want to talk to you about … Myron… about those posters of your cousin… you remember, the ones of her cheerleading days from high school to when she was on that pro football cheer squad?... Yeah those."_

"…_Do you really need them hanging.... No, I guess they can stay… but… can we… well.. maybe label them… in such a way as to not… give folks an idea that…. Oh! You're such the sweetie, I just love you, ya know?"_

"_..Ok, see you in a few…"_

_-------  
_

Well, the chase is on and now each party is off on an adventure that will take them to places and sitches they hadn't quite figured on when they started this little romp through the fourteen by seven block area that is the French Quarter. Packed with thousands of inebriated revelers, in various stages of whack or otherwise dress (if any), and a few surprises found along the way, each pair will have an interesting time in their quests. Mostly the ladies…

I'll be working on getting chapters posted as best I can throughout the remainder of the year, or more, as I can.

Until then, enjoy this one, please. And don't forget to review if you want to, and you just might want to…


	4. Hey!

**Kim Possible: Throw Me Something Mister!**

Disclaimer: Kim and the gang belong to Disney. All else mentioned belong to who and what they belong to... also.

Once again, thanks to **screaming phoenix** for his oversight and mad beta skills. His advice helped me keep the flow going in this tale and his additions to some of the dialogue was right on as well. I hope you enjoy what has been put on display before you.

Also, many thanks to the gracious Thomas Linquist for loaning Sarah to me here for this tale. I promise I won't let her get dinged (as if she would allow anything like this to happen to her) in anyway while helping me tell this tale of best intentions for a girl's day out at Mardi Gras gone so badly out of whack as I hope to portray here.

And again, shoutouts to the following for their reviews and encouragements to me as I work through RL and get this out as best I can: Sentinel103, Thomas Linquist, screaming phoenix, JCS1966, whitem, waveform, babbitezrulez, Michael Howard, Data Seeker and tanith-4486.

---

Chapter 4: Hey!

---

"Click"

After a few seconds, the ladies looked at each other… then at the guys, who were looking at the Kimmunicator in Ron's hand… then each other… then the guys back to the ladies… then each back to the Kimmunicator.

Then all four, at the same time, started to shake… then shudder… the women fell back into the couch, laughing uncontrollably, while the men could barely stay in their chairs as they reacted similarly.

Finally Sarah came up for air and asked, "Are you… sure.. _phhhtt_.. that you didn't .. give _'big intake of air'_… that guy.. '_snort_'.. a complex while.. you were in there? And where.. '_gasp_'.. oh man.. where did you get.. '_snark'_.. that phone call recording from?", as she began laughing even harder than before.

"Well, it's like this.", Ron started, while rubbing the back of his neck, "Long story, short. To the first question: How the heck do I know? And as for the second question: It turns out the Kimmunicators can tap into landlines when they are very close by. Bleed-over, or something like that. Drew and I were standing right near the trunk line to that shop while the owner was making this call and we were talking to Wade. With me so far?"

At the nods from both women, Drew continued. "Though we couldn't hear the call, the Kimmunicator picked it up and recorded it automatically. Wade says this is SOP when the Kimmunicators are being used so he can be sure of all the communications or background noises going on around anyone transmitting in the field. Wade's going to determine what can be done about this so as to not have phone tapping charges brought up for things like this in the future."

"Really? Ouch! Oh my head hurts.", perked, then slouched, from Kim, as she struggled to laugh and stay on the couch while holding her still 'tender' head in her hands.

"Yeah really, and _you'd_ better take it easy. Self-inflicted grief, my foot.", admonished the husband to the suddenly contrite wife.

Continuing, "Wade also realized from this that while we were in that wireless telecommunications overload in the French Quarter, any tech he had there broadcasting a signal he was using or tracking, homed in on the path of least resistance for transmission or reception purposes. He learned that the Kimmunicator signal went looking for a direct, less unobstructed communications path, and this turned out to be landlines or phone trunks.

Drew took over again, "And those signals were boosted, just by being in very close proximity to those phone lines. This meant that our communications would improve, or your tracking chip necklace would stand out better in that mass of frequencies that day, because of that simple discovery."

"Before too long, it also became apparent, that you two weren't headed to Canal St., and were, in fact going in the opposite direction. But what cinched it was something that we heard over the Police and National Guard radios not long after we had gone several blocks in the wrong direction.", Ron concluded.

"And by the way, in our hunt for you two, we came across a couple of surprises that we now know, by that morning's end, you learned of and did something about at your _first_ stop. So you want to enlighten us about that and what led up the chaos that came before that Police Report?", asked Drew.

Both women sheepishly looked at each other, then to their husbands with playful little smiles on their faces.

"Well, it started like this...", began Sarah.

---

"_Alright Kimmie, we've made it to a bar where I'm sure of the potency of what they sell, so here's the first task for you to perform in 'Operation Princess lets it all hang out': Drinking your very first Hurricane. Think you can handle it?"_

"_Check my maiden name Sarah, you know I can."_

"_So, does that mean your married name results in the opposite?"_

" _Sarah! You know better than to diss Ron like that!"_

"_Oooo, getting a little touchy here, aren't you?", then at the glaring redhead, "Ok, ok, sorry, just playin' ya, that's all."_

"_Ok, thanks for the apology. Now let me try this Hurricane, will you?" Then, taking a sip through her straw, "Mmmm, this tastes pretty good."_

_As the redhead took a slightly bigger pull on the straw in the frozen drink, "So, uh, Kim… I was wonderinggg…"_

"_Mmmh?", pausing in her drink, Kim turned slightly to the brunette._

"_At the end of the day.. after he gets off work… does Ron come home to you pretty quickly?, a light little sing-song in her voice._

_As Kim thought about that question, she cocked her head to one side, her mouth still attached to the straw. A dreamy smile on her face, nodding while inhaling even more from her drink. "Umh hummh", she intoned as she drew heavily from her 32 oz. multi-alcoholic 'smoothie'._

"_I can see why."_

_The brunette then deftly moved to the side of the redhead as Kim suddenly found the need to clear her airways and sinus passages of inhaled Hurricane, blushing as red as her hair._

"_Phluttt… huhhhh… hack…fluffff…kaff… bluffff! Sarah! 'Hock' That was 'cough! cough!' Mean! Are you channeling Shego again?!"_

_Sarah, barely able to stand, thumped her 'little sister' on her back and handed her several napkins to wipe off the excess Hurricane that was dripping down her face._

_As Kim blew her nose to clear out the frosty beverage. "Ahhhh! Brain freeze! Man that hurt!"_

"_S…sorry, 'snort', Kim. I just couldn't, 'snark', resist. Man, I wish I had a camera to catch that Hurricane coming out of your nose like that. It would have been a priceless addition to your family album back home."_

"_Thanks a lot Sarah, but I don't think I want any photographic or video evidence of any of this, if I can help it. Especially of me turning into a daiquiri fountain."_

"_Ok. Ok. But in an event like this one, you know there's going to be plenty of cameras of various types around. It's like playing Russian Roulette with automatic weapons if you catch my drift."_

"_I do. Hmm, maybe Wade can help us out on that end when this is over. Now how about we start on our way to that hangout you mentioned?"_

"_Ok by me. Let's head this way, the crowd's a little thick over there and maybe we can skirt them by staying off the main drag on Bourbon St."_

_At first they had to walk back towards Canal St., parallel to Bourbon, and briefly trekked up to the famous corridor of mirth, mayhem and so many things invested in food, alcohol and the risqué'. When they reached the corner of Iberville and Bourbon, they spied some familiar faces 'holding court', as it were, in a hundred-plus-year-old establishment known equally for the 'experience of dining within' as much as for its cuisine and ambiance: Galatoire's._

_The surprising thing to both women was that sitting 'center court' as it were, was the Family Senior, with Senor Senior, Jr, of all things, singing love ballads and not doing a bad job of it at that. Sitting beside him warmly looking on with a very, very pleased and flushed look on her face, was Wife and Manager, Bonnie Senior, Jr. Just off to the side was Senor Senior, Sr., looking like the proud Papa he always aspired to be for his Son._

"_Will you look at that? There's the wanna-be pop star and his adoring crowd. It doesn't hurt when you buy your fans, does it?', snipped Sarah. "And from the looks of things, there's more than a few record execs in there too. This must have cost Senior a mint to pull off.", _

"_I don't know about that Sarah, he seems to be doing alright these days. But it's funny Junior's still in town after last night's disaster with him as the Krewe of Orpheus. I'd have thought he and his family would be on their way back to Senior Island right now."_

"_Yeah, Harry Connick, Jr. should have done his homework before he and his organization invited Junior to Krewe that parade. They're the only Krewe here to invite non-members and celebrities to be their King or Queen, but the hefty 'fee' that Senor, Sr. offered should have told all of them something wasn't right about the pretty-boy for this parade.", replied the brunette._

"_Well the Krewe was going to use that money to help with some of the rebuilding of the city after Katrina, and Senior, Sr. really made it very hard to resist that much money, no matter what strings were attached.", offered the redhead._

"_But Bonnie's idea of using the mystical god of music to launch Junior's US singing career almost backfired when Junior grabbed a microphone and shrieked along to some old 'Oh Boyz' tunes halfway through the parade.", retorted Sarah._

"_Well it really wasn't a bad idea to do this, and it would have worked out, but he wouldn't leave well enough alone and had to go and sing beyond his capabilities. Which for him, seems to be those ballads."_

_Rolling her eyes, Sarah retorted, "Knowing Junior, he just had to sing without any of his backup singers or his audio crew there to mask just how badly he sings when he goes off like that ."_

"_Yeah, but could you believe the crowd reaction to his singing? They were firing all those throws and doubloons back at Junior to make him stop singing! I never expected reaction to his singing to get that badly out of hand. His specially made float seemed to be about collapse from all that added weight.", grimaced Kim._

"_It was kind of funny though, that and watching Bonnie ducking all those throws. I thought she'd end up drowning in the stuff.", snarked Sarah._

"_Then she saw us laughing at her sitch and flipped us off.", snickered Kim. "But, isn't there a law against people throwing things at the floats in this town? How come no law enforcement types reacted to that?"_

"_Frontier justice on their part I guess. But I'm still wondering about that guy who stormed Junior's float near the end of the parade. I just can't figure that one out.", was the contemplative reply of Sarah's._

"_Yeah… I wondered about that, too. He did seem to be trying to intercept some of those throws and took a bucket flying at Junior's head. If it wasn't for Senior's intervention with the Police, I'm sure he would have been on his way to jail instead of the ER for climbing onto that float."_

"_Uh huh. After a very ticked off Bonnie pried him off Junior, and the EMT's loaded him into an ambulance. Maybe while he was in ER, the Docs checked on what was going on in his head about 'saving' Junior when they patched him up."_

"_Hmm, don't know. Well, enough meandering down memory lane, we've got out own meandering to do over that way.', pointing up the street they were going to walk. "Shall we find a path with less humanity in it as we head out?"_

"_Yes, we shall."_

_Circling around back, Sarah and Kim made their way up a parallel street, again on their way to their next destination. After four and a half blocks, Kim spied something that brought her up short, causing her wingman to reverse field to find out what stopped her flight lead in their sojourn._

"_Sarah! Look at this. Have you ever heard of anything like this before?"_

"_Oh boy..", Sarah started, when, they heard..._

"_Hey!"_

---

"_Drew, I don't think we'll ever get a chance to find the girls in all this crush of people here. There's so many who are taller than Sarah and Kim."_

"_You're right about that. I can't see how we could ever see them in this. Unless we get lucky, we're never going to find them."_

"_How about I shimmy up this light pole and look around?"_

"_I guess that'll work as well as anything else we tried so far. Go for it."_

_As Ron started up the pole, "Well Stoppable, have you ever seen such a stranger sight? I mean, some of the costumes here are pretty bizarre, don't you think?"_

"_Yeah they are. But I have my doubts about what some people were thinking when they put themselves in these costumes. I mean, some of them are enough to put me off Bueno Nacho!"_

"_Oh, in what way?"_

"_Well right off the bat, that beefy, bearded, hairy truck driver type of a 'bride' and his fellow oh-so-very-body-hairy 'bridesmaids' I saw the other day comes to mind And what is it with sea foam green, anyway? It made the whole thing sooo much worse!"_

"_Uggghhhh.", from the ground. "Ok, point to you."_

"_Then there's those burly 'ballerinas' and their their fellow ballet troupe. Nothing like seeing a few drunk guys testing the limits of getting in touch with their feminine side after a few kegs have passed between them."_

"_Righhhhttt. But you know, it's not necessarily like this elsewhere where Mardi Gras is celebrated."_

"_Oh yeah, like where else?", from halfway up the pole._

"_For instance over in Mamou, that's about a hundred and fifty or so miles to the west of here, the men there dress like court jesters, or gaudy cowboys with capes, or in more traditional masked costumes while on horseback, or in wagons in their parade."_

"_Ok, so they ride horses and wear funny clothes. What's the catch about all that?", as Ron got to the top._

"_Well, the parade rides about 20 or 30 miles into the surrounding countryside, going from farmhouse to farmhouse, asking the owners for chicken and rice that'll be put into a gumbo at day's end back at the starting point."_

"_Still not seeing the catch here", interrupted the blond pole climber while scanning for a familiar flash of KP red or Sarah black._

"_The homeowner asks for some dancing or some such entertainment from the riders before they toss a live chicken or rooster into their midst. Some of the riders get off their horses and chase the bird around before one of them catches it. Once the chicken's been 'subdued', they ride off to the next house."_

"_Ok, now you're getting warm with the catch here. But still not seeing it yet."_

"_Well the catch, if you will, is that the parade is all male and it usually involves some heavy drinking by many of the riders. It makes for some interesting scenes when the riders start chasing after a fresh bird running for its life, while they're getting more intoxicated as the day progresses. And it seems that Sarah had taken part in some of these parades over the years and whenever she returns, she's welcomed as one of the few female riders to have a standing invitation to those parades whenever she's there."_

"_Oh… I guess it makes for an interesting parade when she's on a horse riding around and helping catch those chickens."_

"_Interesting to see Sarah on horseback? Yes. Her directly helping catch chickens? No. She almost never comes out of the saddle till the end of the parade."_

"_Yep, sounds like Sarah alright.", while looking around further for their wives._

" _Instead she prefers to watch the antics of other the riders scrambling for the chickens. Sometimes she'll lightly stun a bird with a blast of hers so it can be caught if the riders are a bit too pickled to grab the fowl. Otherwise, she's just drinking beer with the rest of 'em and enjoying a horseback ride in the great out of doors."_

"_But she doesn't get drunk, does she?"_

"_No, she doesn't and after a few, the other riders don't realize it either. It makes for some fascinating encounters between Sarah and some of the braver Lotharios who get shot down by my wife... Literally."_

"_Flaming kamikazes, huh?"_

"_You have no idea. Tails on fire and everything. Anyway, how's the search for our wayward wives going?"_

"_Nah, I'm not seeing…Wait! Look over there!", pointing towards Canal and at the foot traffic walking across their view on the other side of the street._

_Sure enough, there were two women, one redhead, one brunette, walking up a side street towards a lane parallel to Bourbon St._

"_Yes, I see them now. But for some reason, there seems to be something different about Sarah's hair.", as Drew took a closer look at the brunette._

"_Yeah, I think I see what you're talking about. Well, let's get their attention. Ready?", from above._

"_Ready.", came the reply from the ground._

_Together, they shouted: "Hey!"_

_---_

" _C'mon Teddy, pick it up, we're late as it is. If it wasn't for your escapade last night at Orpheus, we'd already be at "Too Louse's" (think "Toulouse's") in costume, ready for our only show of the day. As it is after leaving the ER, we had barely enough time to get our makeup and wigs done before leaving home." The auburn-maned__ Barry complained testily, checking his watch for the sixth time in the last two minutes._

"_Alright Barry, hold your horses, I'm walking as fast as I can.", Then touching the bandage sticking out from under his voluminous black wig. "OW! My head still hurts from that bucket I took last night. Why didn't the cops arrest whoever threw it at the float anyway?"_

"_Don't know, don't care. All I know is that when that Junior person's float came by, you just had to launch yourself up there and use your body as a shield for all the throw-backs. Serves you right. And speaking of him, should I be jealous of you and the Spanish Screecher for some reason? Hmmm?", intoned the suspicious partner._

"_No! No, you shouldn't be jealous…or anything. Just the fanboy in me… that's all. I just really appreciate his music and can't stand those idiots dissing such a musical genius like this. To me, he's like Yoco Ohyo and her groundbreaking vocals, or Julie Tenuta, and her scrumptious accordion. I just with more could see him the way I do."_

_Looking on a bit incredulously, "Yeah.. really.. the way you do…", then violently shaking his red-wigged head to clear those images, "You know Teddy, I don't think you realize just how bad your musical tastes are, do you? Does a week-long Peruvian Pay Per View Telethon for Slim Whitford and Zamfeir last year sound familiar? It took a week at the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame near my Hunka Burnin' Love just to clear the yodeling to steel drums and the pan flute and zither music out of my head." Barry explained with a roll of his eyes at his partner's 'odd' musical tastes._

"_Now do I have to worry about your fanboy tendencies with your favorite singer, too? I mean you get yours but I don't get mine?", shot back the miffed and wounded musical fan of the bizarre._

"_Well, The King has been dead for a couple of decades, so I don't think you have anything to worry about, ok?"_

"_If you say so. But as for last night, I didn't think I was that bad off, but Junior's bronzed hussy of a wife made things worse by smacking me with that tire iron she found on the float when she pried me off that hunk of hers. That woman was vicious! Vicious, I tell you! I'm just glad she didn't hit anything vital."_

"_Me too. But again, am I going to be jealous of your new crush? It's bad enough you keep hitting on that spiky-haired blond art director at the club, but you just won't take no from him even when his wife isn't around."_

"_Well, he just won't take a hint, and maybe if his platinum-haired floozy of a skirt wouldn't be such a ditz about it, I might be able to entice him to assist us with some 'scenery changes' backstage." Air quoting here before mumbling, "Bet she dyes her hair, too. __**Nobody**__ has hair color like that without **some **help__."_

"_Not going to go there, Teddy-boy, I'm just not gonna go there. And just so you know the other blond, Mullet-head as you call him when he's not around, if he ever caught onto you hitting on him, I think you'd catch a wrench in the head for your efforts. Both of them."_

"_Well he's just so big and strong, that I always wondered if he'd ever gone 'Lou Reed' on anyone, away from that nails-on-a-blackboard FREAKY! little bride of his."_

"_Are you having second thoughts about our relationship, Teddy? Is this what this is all about? Do you really want to chase after those other guys, even those who seem so out of reach to you? I thought, 'Sniff', I meant more to you than that?"__, as the auburn-wigged __Barry preformed a remarkable imitation of Kim Possible's puppy dog pout as he said this._

"_No Barry, it's not that. It's just that there's all this forbidden or unattainable fruit lying around, and my wandering eye for a pretty face or great bod, we talked about when we first got together, remember? I'd never hurt you, but this is something that I've got to.. we've got to, work out. I don't think I could do this without you." (Big hug here.)_

Wistfully starting, "_We've been together ever since you came down from Boston 3 years ago doing that 'Stripping to Poetry of the Big Dig' thing there, and I really can't see you going back to that life. Not with the NEA auditors finally catching on to how the grant money was being spent." , and finishing with an eyebrow rising with Barry's tone._

"_Well what about you? Leaving Chicago after your less than stellar stage production of slingshotting paintballs at a blank canvas while reciting essays on 'Overtaxed and loving it.', gets me all warm and fuzzy inside too."_

"_Stop it! You're too kind." Sarcasm thick in the retort._

"_Kidding here! But really, who knew that two 'Performance Artists' (the both of them using air quotes here and giggling), whack libidos and all, could come here, hook up and come up with such an incredible way to qualify for bundles of taxpayer money like we did?", s__quealing with excitement as they said it._

"_Well the NEA grants dried up for what we were doing back there, and then the Feds started piloting some EPA-sanctioned social experiments for darn near anything you could fill out the paperwork for.", __Barry snickered with something approaching glee in his voice._

"_And who could argue with our premise of reenacting the 'True Relationship' (again with the air quotes) of Kim Possible and Shego, set against a backdrop of environmental issues of the day? Jimmy Blamhammer couldn't come up with anything as whack as this.", as Teddy replied with a laugh. 'And get Federal money to do it, too!"_

"_Oversight is so lax down here since paying people to not whine in front of TV cameras is much cheaper than the publicity that would come from them denying the funding requests. And regardless of the paperwork we filed, it's nothing more than two guys in tight-fitting female body suits, made up as dead ringers for Kim Possible and Shego, catfighting, ripping each others clothes off while rolling on the floor and making out like minxes before a rabid crowd of bizarro-lifestyled, metro-sexual fans, who also have their own Federally funded projects."_

"_Now, now, you know it's followed up with a socially or environmentally conscious thought of the day. Raising awareness and the consciousnesses of the ignorant and unknowing is our civic duty. And that's how we adhere to the terms of the grant money contract.", with a hand over the Tedster's heart, a patriotic tone in his voice._

_Barry was amazed that his partner could say that last statement with as straight a face as he did._

"_Right before we rake in all the tips and cash tossed onstage by our adoring fans. It's not a very big crowd, but it's surprising that there are, in one place, as many fans of Kim and Shego hooking up as we've seen. It is a steady turnout, so I'm glad we won't have an economic downturn to worry about for the foreseeable future.", replied Barry._

_Privately he wondered how anybody could ever believe some of the tripe that people published about these two. Even he could see that it was nonsense. Now that blond she was hooked up with, 'Oh yeah!, he swooned. He always had a weakness for tall athletic, yet sensitive, blonds. Too bad all the good ones were taken or straight_

"_That'll eventually end when our fans' Federal gravy train runs its course too. But until then, we're going to rake in as much as we can. Now, since you mentioned Shego, how does 'her' hair look on me? That bandage sticks out a bit and its bulk makes for a tight fit with the wig."_

"_Well, it does look a bit lumpy around the hairline and the white does stick out a bit. But you should be ok once we get….", __Barry started to explain,__pausing when over to the side he heard…_

"_Hey!"_

---

Well, Kim and Sarah have begun their girl's day out, Hurricanes and all. Something has caught Kim's attention and just maybe Sarah might know a little bit about that as this unfolds. Can't wait to see the redhead's reaction to what she's found and who is actually a part of it. This will take some time to put together, but this will come out as I can write it.

Now the husbands are searching high and low for their wives and seem to have come across them as their bit closes. But the $64 question to that is: Have they?

And here are a couple of new faces wearing familiar faces. They will fit in with the next chapter and then the fun begins. For the husbands and their wives, both 'sets' of them.

Hope you enjoy and send a line or a review.


End file.
